Help I'm Alive
by She's A Rambling Riot
Summary: Klaus strikes up a deal with Elena, in which the next doppelganger will be given to him in exchange for Klaus to leave her and her loved ones alone. Romance occurs with many characters, as does a lot of other things. AU. Klaus/OC (REVISED)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Matt would find himself someone human and not crazy, and Klaus would fall for me. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, well, this is my first Klaus story. Check out my Joseph Morgan (the man who plays Klaus) story as well when it's up. I hope everyone enjoys! It's a little different, Elena is slightly OCC but, that's because she's sick and tired of everything her loved ones and her have been through. Esther and Finn are not trying to kill Klaus or any of the others in this story, they did not run away and neither did any of the others such as Elijah or Kol. The story will have humorous fillers as well as real plot. Just warning you, it's rated M for mild language and possible lemons. This chapter is shorter than what I had hoped though. The chapter after the next will probably be a huge time skip, to the part where the next doppelganger is born. **

**Chapter One – In Which the Doppelganger Makes a Deal **

It was eating at her, the pain of not knowing when or where he would strike. Every single one of her family and friends were in danger, if they weren't already dead. Her heart was racing as she entered the Mikaelson house. Of course, she wasn't going in there without informing Klaus first, but she still feared that Rebekah was somewhere, waiting to sink those fangs into Elena's neck.

"Elena, I can hear that heartbeat anywhere, come in, love," Klaus called from what seemed to be a bar that was blasting music. Elena walked in, taking in the appearance of the room which was perfectly clean, with the exception of two women, who were most likely compelled. They were giving him alcoholic drinks as well as ones from their neck, or at least, that's what it looked like from the bite marks on their neck and chest.

Elena couldn't be more disgusted when Klaus quickly joked, "I'd offer you a drink, but, you're not a vampire nor someone I peg to drink during a serious conversation."

"Well, I guess you pegged me right, can these girls go and the music go down?" Elena said uncomfortably sitting on the couch from across the room to him. Klaus shrugged and turned to them.

"Ah, you're such a fun sucker, love," Klaus teased, with a smile playing at his lips. "You are to wait in the bedroom until I come up, I have no problems with you starting without me," he whispered to the girls, and then finished with a wink.

The giggling girls hurried up the stairs to a huge bedroom and swiftly shut the door. Elena sighed. "Anyway, onto business, what can I do to make sure you leave all of us alone?"

"You can't possibly expect me to leave you alone, sweetheart, not with that precious Petrova blood running through your veins."

Elena was disheartened as he said this. Of course he wasn't just going to leave because she wanted him to but, she needed Klaus gone, fast. It was beginning to show that he wouldn't be killed so quickly, but maybe if she made a negotiation with the hybrid, she could have a peaceful life for the first time in what seemed like forever. Elena decided to go for a different approach to get at least _something_ out of him.

"Why did you even want to be a hybrid?" She gulped back the question as the deadly Original's ever changing eyes set on her. He flashed a smile, showing his razor sharp white teeth and the indents of dimples in his cheek.

"Because, I am now the most powerful thing on Earth, I am impossible to overcome, my dear doppelganger," Klaus murmured, softly but surely. "However, I'll let you in on a little secret. I will be growing tired of my hybrids soon and there is one thing I seek the most; a companion, but not just any companion, love. I need my doppelganger by my side, the human one. It is said that we would be the most powerful pair in the world," with each word Klaus stepped closer to her in the dim lit room. "To truly be indestructible, I must mix my blood with that of the doppelganger to produce an heir."

Elena shook her head furiously at the idea of settling down with Klaus, of having a demon grow inside of her, of doing all that and never seeing Jeremy or Stefan or Damon or any of her friends ever again. When she opened her mouth, she was firm in her answer.

"Never."

Klaus chuckled. "Oh, sometimes, you remind of my lovely Tatia. She was a fighter too. Okay, I can wait a bit. I'm not _too_ impatient, and I'm going to need some company so the hybrids will do for now. Here's the deal. You and that little human, Matt is it?" Elena nodded. "Well, you two pop out a few kids, allow the Petrova bloodline to continue and I – I will wait for the next doppelganger. I shall call my witch to see when she will be born and then she is mine."

Elena slowly contemplated all of this information. Was she really going to do this? No more killing, no more fighting, no more fearing for any of her loved one's lives. Just a few babies and then she could be left alone from all of this. She could just settle down with Matt, Damon and Stefan would understand. Klaus wouldn't hurt any one, not even the doppelganger that would next appear… Elena looked up, tears in her eyes and mumbled, "You will leave the rest of us alone right, _only_ taking her?"

Klaus looked over at her, as the tears slowly streamed down her beautiful face and nodded. "I will leave you all alone. The girl will stay with her family but, I will want to be there for the birth and be able to presents, and you know, spoil the little one. At the age of eighteen, she will be sent to me."

"O-Okay, I can take that deal," Elena said, and as she did, a weight lifted off of her shoulders. The big bad wolf will be gone, only with one of her descendents. "When everything is ready, tell me."

Klaus sighed and downed his drink as she turned to leave. "You know, Elena, I'm really not that bad."

Elena balled her fists and shook her head as she opened the door. "Don't even joke like that, Klaus."

As soon as she left the house, she felt as though she had made a deal with the Devil. But she was still relieved to finally be free. She took out her phone and called Damon, hoping he wouldn't explode at her.

"I made a deal with Klaus to leave us alone… And you're not going to _like_ it…"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Matt would find himself someone human and not crazy, and Klaus would fall for me. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The chapter had a time jump. Btw, the title is from a song called "Help I'm Alive" by Metric.**

**Chapter Two**** – In Which the Doppelganger is Born**

"It's a girl!" congratulated the doctor to the woman. "A beautiful girl, no worries now, she's perfectly healthy."

"Can I hold her?" said the woman weakly. The doctor nodded but motioned for a minute to clean her up.

"Miranda, I'm so proud of you," said the man, kissing her forehead.

Miranda smiled faintly at the cry of the newborn.

"The baby is fine, we'll be back to check on you in about two hours," called the doctor as he and the nurses left the room. A nurse put the baby in her arms for the first time and told her to push the button if she needed anything.

"What should we name her?" Miranda asked her husband Jared.

"After her grandmother?" piped in the middle aged woman as she looked at the infant in her daughter's arms.

"No mom, I don't think I want to name my daughter Elena," said Miranda laughing.

"Miranda Isobel Lafferty, I named you after both of mine," pouted Elena, her husband Matt came up behind her to sneak a peek at the child as well.

"I had no say in your name," sighed Matt. "But I got to name your sister Vicki."

Miranda smiled and thought for a second, looking at Jared. "How about we name her Lailah?"

"And what does that mean?" asked an all too familiar voice from the door of the hospital room. Elena and Matt froze, he was back. Elena turned around.

"Hello love, you don't look a day over thirty," Klaus joked as he looked over her body.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "Hello Klaus."

"My witch tells me this is the doppelganger," Klaus smirked, looking over Elena's shoulder to the bundle of joy in Miranda's arms. "She's going to look just like her grandma."

"Mom," Miranda said, confused. "What's this guy talking about? How do you know him?"

"Well, well, well," Klaus chastised Elena, pointing a finger and all. "Family secrets are not fun, sweetheart, you should know that by now." He turned to Miranda, "Didn't your mother tell you?"

Miranda and Jared simply looked at him, perplexed at the strange man. Klaus chuckled and looked at Elena.

"Why don't you tell them, love?" Klaus ordered rather than asked Elena.

"I, uhm, made a deal with him," Elena said, guiltily. "Your daughter…" Elena then told about how she carried on the Petrova bloodline and how Lailah was now the doppelganger. She told her daughter Miranda about the disgusting and cruel things Klaus did and how this was the only way to stop everything.

"This wasn't your child to give!" yelled Miranda, angrily, as she sobbed into Jared's chest. Elena hung her head in shame as Matt rubbed her back soothingly. "And you made a deal with this… With this _monster_!"

"Now, love, you make me seem so bad," said Klaus, with a huge smile on his face. "All I want is Lailah to be happy; I can give her everything she's ever wanted."

"Shut up! Shut up! I will never give her to you, I don't care," bellowed Miranda. Klaus' smile was gone and he flashed her to the woman with the now crying newborn and held her by the throat.

"Listen here, your mother made a deal and you will accept it or die, I have no problem getting rid of those who disappoint me." Klaus growled. He looked directly into Miranda's eyes to compel and planned to do the same with Jared. "You will raise her, you will allow her to know me as Uncle Klaus, you will allow any gifts I give to her, you will give her to me at eighteen and you will have no problem in doing so. Now go to sleep, you've had a long night."

Miranda gulped and nodded, her eyes shutting on their own. Elena's tear streaked face was angry. "You had no right to compel her." Matt held back his wife, fearing the volatile hybrid would do much worse to her.

"You should've explained it to them in the first place," hissed Klaus, taking the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful. I cannot wait to make you my queen, young one. We shall reunite soon."

Elena was sobbing even harder into Matt's chest, regretting ever making this deal. Klaus rolled his eyes and gave the baby to her grandmother. "Now shut up and have your happy family for the next eighteen years. I will be back."

And then, just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Matt would find himself someone human and not crazy, and Klaus would fall for me. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The story is set in 2068, but let's just say it seems present day and not much has changed except for maybe music and movies/TV shows. So basically all Lailah's likes will be from 2012 or any of the past. Also, the song she is singing in the shower is "Help I'm Alive" the title of the story. This is one is a little bit longer. :) The italics suggest flashback or dream. **

**Chapter Three – In Which the Doppelganger Has Grown, As Has the Hybrid**

_As her grandmother drove the car, Lailah played with her teddy bear that was a gift from her favorite uncle, Uncle Klaus but she'd never had the pleasure of meeting him and he'd only sent her small letters as she could barely read at four. Grandma was taking Lailah back to her parents' house, where her Aunt Vicki, Grandpa Matt, and parents were right now. As she turned the corner, Elena knew something was wrong. As she came closer to the neighborhood, she saw smoke and lots of it._

_All Lailah remembered hearing her grandma says was "Oh no."_

**-HelpI'mAlive-**

_The witch murmured chants under their breath as they closed their eyes. Klaus looked at them intently, waiting for an answer. The candles burning all around them suddenly went out and the witch opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. Klaus looked at his mother expectantly, urging her to tell him what they saw with a "Well?"_

"_She has darkness in her heart, but it's dormant. She will never allow herself to become like you, Niklaus. Tatia's memories can be shown through her but that does not mean that she is Tatia. You may as well give up now," said Esther gravely._

"_I don't need her to become like me," Klaus grounded out his teeth. "I know she's not Tatia, I don't want the same thing over and over again, you should know that by now, Mother. I get bored of the same thing twice. I just need her to know that she belongs to me. She was born to belong to me, as are all Petrova doppelgangers."_

"_If her grandmother could fight you off, so can the girl," stated Esther._

"_But her grandmother was nothing," hissed Klaus. "I can feel it, Lailah is my mate. She is my Queen of Darkness; she is my Angel of the Night. She will love me, just like Tatia did. Just like Katerina and Elena would've if they hadn't been so scared of surviving."_

_The other witch chuckled, "In biblical times, Lailah, the angel of nightfall, was sent by God to help protect Abraham and fight off the ungodly and corrupt kings. She had easily destroyed all the sinners with Abraham by her side. She may represent the strength in darkness."_

_Klaus mulled this over for a moment, "My angel of night, I shall meet her soon."_

**-HelpI'mAlive-**

_The doorbell rang and Elena walked to the door to answer her, old age starting to get the best of her. She opened the door and saw familiar blue eyes._

"_Damon…"_

"_Hello Elena," said Damon, looking pained to see her. But he had something small in his arms, a small black puppy. _

"_Another one of Klaus' presents?" said Elena bitterly. "Can't he just leave us alone till she's eighteen?"_

"_You know he can't, Elena," said Damon sorrowfully. "I heard about Matt and the kids. I am so sorry."_

"_Took you long enough, it's been eight years," said Elena angrily. "Why are you working with him? Why is Stefan? Caroline is with Tyler, I understand that, but you two…I don't get it."_

"_We have no where else to go," said Damon. "Stefan is with Rebekah, as you know that now."_

_Elena felt a stab at her heart but nodded. "And you?"_

"_Katherine. She loves me, Elena, she finally realized it."_

_Another stab, but Elena smiled for him. She had made this choice; it was her fault she had lost both of them. "But Klaus wanted to kill her?"_

"_Klaus has grown soft in the waiting of his Queen, Elena, plus Elijah refused to allow him to." said Damon, tearing his eyes away from the girl's that he once loved. "Where is she anyway?"_

"_Will you take care of her when she's there?" Elena said, tears threatening to spill. Damon nodded silently._

"_We miss you," he said, softly. The puppy in his arms stirred. Elena nodded, she didn't want to say it back, she couldn't show weakness, not when she was this far._

"_Lailah, honey, look at what Uncle Klaus sent you for your twelfth birthday!" Elena called with an edge in her voice from the end of the stairs. Lailah ran down the stairs, she looked exactly like Elena except that her wavy/curly hair was black, like her father's._

_One glance and Damon could see the girl was an exact replica of Katherine, of Elena. He quickly put the puppy in Elena's arms and left without another word. _

"_Oh my goodness, Grams, can we name him Klaus?" smiled Lailah brightly as she looked at the puppy bouncing around. _

_Elena saw the irony in this and dared to crack a smile in amusement. "Of course we can."_

**-HelpI'mAlive-**

_Klaus sat with his new family at the dinner table. They weren't eating, of course, they were discussing the matters that would come up in two years. They knew that Elena had made the deal, but they had never really gotten details. Klaus decided to let them know beforehand._

_Even those whom he never saw to be a part of this family were now some of his most trusted comrades. It was cruel, but even though he didn't harm them, he did basically take away everyone Elena had loved and made them a vampire or hybrid. _

_The Original family, of course, with Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Esther would never leave his side, they were a family. Stefan and Rebekah finally shut up their banter and were married, they had a wedding three times. Rebekah was not one to only have one grand wedding, she wanted three. And probably more as time went on. Finn, Elijah, and Kol were still bachelors, unfortunately, and Kol was one to bring girls home every other night, whereas, Finn and Elijah resorted to bond with each other. _

_Damon and Katherine had joined this group, they thought 'Why not be with the most powerful family in the world?' and though Klaus was not happy the idea at first, Elijah and Esther pointed out that Katherine's skills and Damon's fighting could be useful. _

_Tyler had been Klaus right hand hybrid for as long as he had been a hybrid and Caroline was right beside Tyler, saying that she couldn't leave him. Those two were set to stay with him forever. Klaus had even turned Alaric, the vampire hunter, and Jeremy, Elena's own brother, into vampires because Elena had left both of them to start that little happy family with the human boy._

"_When will the girl be arriving?" asked Kol curiously. "Will she be human when she arrives?"_

"_Yes," said Klaus. "She must be human, I will have to procreate with her and the witches say the heir must be born while she is human."_

"_But I want to meet her now! She may be Elena's granddaughter," Rebekah sneered the name, but went on urgently. "But from what Damon and Stefan have told me from meeting her, she's fun."_

"_Baby, stop pouting, you'll meet her soon," Stefan said, gently. "Klaus has a plan, he wasn't going not see her for this long."_

_Klaus grinned, "She goes to Mystic Falls High." He looked over to Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Rebekah, Alaric, and Jeremy. "Anyone missing high school?"_

_Caroline smiled at Tyler, then looked at Klaus, "We can go to high school with her?"_

"_For senior year, yes," said Klaus, grinning as he thought of meeting his lovely Lailah before he was meant to. "In a year, we will all be going to visit her in Mystic Falls. _

"_Maybe even have a sleepover or two," Kol added with a wink. Klaus growled at him._

"_Brother, brother, he is only joking," said Elijah, sipping the blood from the glass he had nonchalantly._

"_No way, I want sleepovers, Rebekah and I get bored, three's a party!" said Caroline smiling._

_Alaric looked over to Klaus, "Am I supposed to come in as a teacher?"_

"_Maybe for a while," said Klaus, pursing his lips then twisting into a smirk. "I could sub for you for a little bit."_

"_What's her name?" asked Jeremy quietly. This was his granddaughter, basically, and he had never met her. _

_Klaus smiled as he looked at the picture he had asked for from Elena, showing it to the group. "Lailah. Lailah Marie Lafferty. Soon to be Mikaelson, of course."_

_The table was filled with smiles and giggles. Esther raised her glass of wine at the table. "Cheers to the soon to be newest member of the family._

**_- _Present Time -**

"Lailah, wake up, honey," said the elderly Elena as she opened the curtains to let in some bright light. Lailah groaned and turned to lie on her stomach, burying her face into her soft pillow. "Need I remind you it's senior year? If you don't get up, I'll be forced to tell you about _my_ old days in high school…"

That got Lailah up quickly. "Okay, Grams, I'm up! Happy?" Lailah didn't wait for an answer as she bolted to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She heard her grandmother's hearty laugh from her bedroom and then her calling to say she'll be making her famous chocolate chip pancakes.

Lailah sighed. Senior year, all this time she'd gone through school without her parents. Her grandmother took her in when she was four years old and never showed her weakness. Apart from grandma and the old letters she'd gotten from her Uncle Klaus, she knew no other family members, unfortunately.

Lailah took this time to look in the mirror, her dark, almond shaped eyes still looked bright and her small, button nose was still pointing up in a perfect 'J', her grandmother told her how much she looked like her everyday and Lailah still didn't get tired of it. The only different was that she had black as night hair, one of the things she had gotten from her father as well as his wit, so Grams said. But those same eyes, same olive toned, smooth skin, same thick, curly waves.

Lailah scrunched up her nose, call it the teenager in her but she wanted to be independent, to be different, not the same as someone in her family, no matter how brave and strong they were.

Downstairs, as Elena cooked breakfast, she could feel herself choking up. The last year with her granddaughter, and then she'd be alone. How could she have made the deal? Why? She sighed to herself as Lailah bounced down the stairs, clad in dark wash skinny jeans and a dark red V neck tee shirt, with some two inch heels, making her five foot five inch height boost up to five foot seven.

She quickly fed her black Labrador, Klaus, and rubbed his back.

"Good boy," Lailah cooed, lovingly. She went to the table to get her own food and smiled at her grandma in thanks.

"It may rain today, bring a coat!" called Elena, as Lailah finished her breakfast and was headed out the door.

Lailah groaned, "But it's the first day of school!" and grabbed a black coat anyway.

'Today is going to be long day,' she thought and how right she was, only Klaus would know.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Matt would find himself someone human and not crazy, and Klaus would fall for me. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And they finally meet, though not on the terms we'd expect, and what happens after that you'll find out soon enough. :) Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews, PM me if you guys have suggestions, I'm up for anything but that doesn't mean anything you want will happen. And one thing I love is reviews!**

**Chapter Four – In Which the Doppelganger and the Hybrid Reunite**

As Lailah drove to school, she saw her boyfriend Derik, with all his hotness. He was captain of the soccer team, with muscles and blonde hair and brown eyes. His pearly white teeth were flashed at her as she got out of her car; she ran and gave him a huge hug, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

"I missed you baby," he said, kissing her, and Lailah smiled up at him, thinking about how perfect her boyfriend was.

"I missed you too," she murmured into his shoulder. The bell rang signaling first period and they ran off in different directions to class.

Rebekah, Kol, Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, and Klaus sat in their car, with eyes wide and the hybrid's filled with absolute anger, as well as a hint of fear. His thoughts were racing, what if she didn't want him now? He shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts, he was Klaus. He could make anyone want him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kol. "I thought she was only to be yours, brother."

"I had never made that part of the deal," growled out Klaus, wanting to tear anyone's head off. "She is mine!"

"Oh shut up," said Rebekah. "You're overreacting, she's a teenager, and it's nothing serious. Once she sees you, she'll forget about the human boy."

Klaus shook his head, tightening his grip on the steering wheel, "I don't care, she is mine, and she needs to find out that she is. Get in there and get in her classes, befriend her. I will kill the boy."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Caroline smiled, "Yes, I am so good at talking to people! Maybe she'll be like Elena, or even more fun!"

"Do we befriend her as well?" asked Jeremy, gesturing towards him and the other males.

Klaus nodded, "If you can. I'm sure the girls will be plenty but just in case, hang out with them at lunch or something. Just find out how to get the boy alone, I don't want to _scare_ her off per se, just give a little warning. If any of you mention me, be sure to call me Nik, she's a smart one, she'll realize something is up if you call me Klaus."

"You won't be joining us?" asked Stefan as they got out of the vehicle. Klaus smirked at the thought of being a high school student and shook his head.

"Maybe I'll be a substitute once in a while," Klaus humored him, chuckling a bit. "I have to make sure Katerina isn't home if Rebekah and Caroline invite her over like I hope they do. We mustn't scare her off with her ancestor. Now I must be off, have a great day at school, kids." The hybrid winked at them and then sped off.

In first period, Caroline and Rebekah came in a bit late, as they had to compel the lady at the front desk of the guidance office to organize their classes according to Lailah's.

"AP English 4, she's a smart girl," remarked Caroline.

"She must be," said Rebekah, as they opened the door. Caroline stopped when she saw her; she looked almost exactly like Elena. One thing was different though, her hair was pitch black, and Caroline looked at Rebekah with confusion in her eyes as Rebekah quickly compelled the teacher to introduce them as new students and to ask Lailah to give them a tour around the school later on at lunch.

Lailah quickly looked up from her seat and saw two beautiful blonde girls with Mr. Bracken, she assumed they were new.

"Now, class, these two lovely ladies are new to town here in Mystic Falls. Adoptive sisters, you say. Their names are Rebekah Mikaelson and Caroline Salvatore. Lailah," said Mr. Bracken, looking over to Lailah, who was a bit startled at her name being called. "Would you be able to show them around school later? They were having a bit trouble with the map, and since I know you're a very nice student…"

Lailah smiled and nodded, "Of course I can, Mr. Bracken."

"Fantastic! Take a seat anywhere you'd like, girls," said Mr. Bracken, gesturing to the empty seats near Lailah. They sat not too close to her, as Caroline and Rebekah whispered.

"She's supposed to be a brunette," said Caroline. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? Maybe it is hair dye," she suggested.

"No, it's clearly natural," scoffed Caroline.

"And again, I say, who cares?" Rebekah said, seeming more interested in her nails rather than the hair color of the doppelganger.

"What if she's not the doppelganger?" asked Caroline.

"She is, black hair does not change anything," Rebekah said, annoyed. "Now, shut up, she'll notice we're talking about her."

Lailah looked at the two curiously and Mr. Bracken let the class reign free after a while, due to the fact that the bell would ring in five minutes.

"What are your next classes?" Lailah asked softly, coming over to see if she could help. They were both blonde with blue eyes, except that Caroline, the one with curls and a hot pink purse, seemed bubblier than Rebekah's straightened hair and permanent scowl was a bit less friendly.

Caroline nudged Rebekah out of her little world and Rebekah smiled at Lailah, surprising her. Caroline thought for a moment then said, "Anatomy, I believe, with Mrs. Gonzales."

"Can I take a look at your schedules?" Lailah said, cocking her to the side. They both fished them out of their purses and handed them to Lailah.

"How strange…" said Lailah, her eyes wide, "You two have identical schedules with mine."

"Huh," remarked Caroline. "That is spooky!"

"Our brothers may even have the same," Rebekah said, shrugging. Lailah was surprised as she heard the accent that Rebekah had. "They said the family should all have the same, to stick together."

"How many brothers do you guys have?" Lailah questioned, arching her brow.

"Well, Kol is my real brother, we're the Mikaelsons. Stefan Salvatore is my adoptive as well as my boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood is an adoptive brother as well, he's Caroline's man, and then there's Jeremy Lockwood," Rebekah explained.

"You guys are like that stupid book," said Lailah, laughing. "Twilight, I think. God, I hated those books, we had to read it sophomore year. All these teenagers back in the day loved reading about it; they made it into a classic!"

"The saga about vampires and sparkling?" Caroline asked, biting back laughter.

"Yeah! You guys are dating and adopted and super beautiful," Lailah said, giggling. "Just promise me you guys aren't vampires here to suck my blood."

They wanted to scream with laughter but instead, just cracked a smile and shook their heads.

"Oh thank God," said Lailah, winking at their private joke.

"This may seem a bit forward," said Caroline as they sat at a vacant table during lunch. "But do you want to come over after school?"

Lailah smiled, Grams already assumed that she would be reconnecting with her boyfriend after school and had already told her she could stay out as long as she needed. "Of course, I can."

Rebekah grinned, showing her razor sharp teeth.

"So who's your friend Bekah?" asked another accented voice. Lailah looked up and could only assume that it was the brother she had mentioned before, Kol.

"Lailah, meet our brothers," said Caroline, giggling as Tyler gave her a kiss and tickled her a bit. "This is Tyler, he's a little bit of a tool sometimes, but usually, he's sweet."

"I'm Kol," said the handsome boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He took Lailah's hand and brushed his lips against it, making Lailah blush. Hopefully Derik wasn't around to see that, he usually had a meeting with the coach for football the first few days of school.

"Stefan," waved another handsome boy with Rebekah.

"Jeremy," smiled the other.

"So Kol and Rebekah are from…?" I asked, confused.

"England," smiled Kol, "So are our brothers, Nik, Finn and Elijah."

"Oh wow," mumbled Lailah. "Huge family, you got there."

"Yes, well," Tyler shrugged. "Mom gets lonely, especially after dad died."

"Any other family members we should know about?"

"Uhm," Stefan said. "You'll be seeing our Uncle Alaric, Caroline and my brother Damon and his wife Katherine, but they're off on business right now."

"Oh, I hope I can meet them soon," Lailah said, smiling politely before biting into her apple.

These people were nice to her, she hadn't had many real friends since Derik wanted most of her time and she couldn't wait to get closer to Rebekah and Caroline.

"Caroline tells me you'll be coming home with us tonight?" asked Jeremy curiously.

"Yes," Lailah nodded, biting her lip shyly. "But I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude?" asked Tyler, laughing. "You wouldn't be intruding. Our mother and other brothers would love to meet you!"

"_In fact_, you should sleep over this weekend!" said Rebekah, smirking.

Lailah smiled. "Are you sure? Your mother won't mind?"

"Oh please, mother will be happy we found ourselves a friend," said Kol, with a big smirk on his face.

At the end of the school day, Lailah got into her car and followed the Lockwoods, Salvatores, and Mikaelsons to their huge house in the forest. Her grandmother called on the way there.

"Hello Grams," Lailah greeted.

"Lailah? You're with Derik aren't you?"

"Actually, Grams, I made some new friends today, I'm going over right now," Lailah said, smiling proudly.

"Well, I'm glad, Derik can get a little annoying though he means well, you needed some girl time anyway," said her grandmother, about ready to give her a lecture. Lailah rolled her eyes.

"Yes grandma," she agreed.

"Good, now, have fun, and be back before eleven o'clock!"

"I will, I will," Lailah said smiling. She had the coolest grandma ever.

When they pulled into the driveway, Lailah couldn't help but gape in awe. The huge house was basically a mansion. But what did she expect with all of these family members running around? They were rich too, super rich.

"Whoa," she said, with eyes as wide as saucers while shutting her car door and locking it. "Your home is beautiful!"

A chorus of 'thank you' and a 'Not as beautiful as you' from Kol was heard. Lailah blushed and shook her head. Kol seemed to be quite the charmer.

As they walked inside, Derik texted Lailah:

**Where r u?**

Lailah sighed, he always wanted to know. **I'm with some friends, Der. I'll talk to you tonight. Love you.**

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed as Rebekah showed her the living room. **B carefull. No boyz. Luv u 2**

Lailah hated how he texted sometimes, she rolled her eyes and put the phone silent, ignoring it now.

The boys had gone to put away all the backpacks and a woman came out from the kitchen. She had medium length dirty blonde hair and a warm smile. "You must be Lailah, Rebekah called to tell me you would be over with them."

Lailah smiled and greeted her politely. "Hello, Mrs…"

"Mikaelson," chuckled the beautiful middle aged woman.

"Oh," nodded Lailah, she didn't want to be rude.

After a few seconds of silence, and everyone but Rebekah and Lailah dispersing to their rooms, Mrs. Mikaelson said, "Why don't you and Rebekah go and see what Nik is doing? He's probably drawing. Maybe he can draw you two."

As they walked up the stairs, Lailah whispered curiously, "Is he an artist?"

Rebekah laughed as they opened the door to a loft. "Oh honey, he's anything he wants to be."

And then Lailah met the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes and her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his voice.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" the angel breathed out while looking up from what seemed to be something he was sketching.

The most unexpected thing happened right then. Lailah fainted right into Klaus' arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Matt would find himself someone human and not crazy, and Klaus would fall for me. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the lateness guys! School sucks. Hopefully I'll get an update in each week. Maybe more if we're lucky. Also, I have a link that I made myself for an intro to Lailah and her personality and what she wears each day. This chapter has sexual tension, I love it. MORE REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY. Anyway, on to the story.**

**Chapter Five – In Which the Doppelganger is Attracted to the Hybrid**

_Warm breeze surrounded her as laughter echoed through out the meadow. She hid behind a tree, grinning widely as her chocolate orbs searched for her lover. _

"_Love, I know you're out here," said a familiar voice. It sent shivers down her spine and set butterflies off in her stomach. She inched farther away from the sound of his voice until she ran into something hard, but it wasn't the tree. It was his chest. His arms embraced her as she struggled against him, giggling._

"_Got you," he whispered against her skin, before kissing the flesh between her neck and shoulder._

"_Not fair!" she said, shaking out of his grasp and winking. "Catch me if you can!"_

"_Tatia, sweetheart, come back," he said, getting tired of the games. But the giggles were still echoing. He ran after her, shaking his head._

"_I'll always chase you," he called after her, thinking of her predictability and how she was most likely by the pond. He swiftly walked over to the pool of freshwater and sighed with a smile as he saw her staring at the water. "And I'll always find you."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes filled with happiness and love, and smiled brightly. "I know, Niklaus. I love you."_

Lailah awoke, her eyes shooting open, only to see a deep blue ceiling that reminded her of the pond she had seen in the dream. What a strange dream… Tatia looked exactly like her? And Niklaus resembled Rebekah and Caroline's brother, Nik? Hmm. She shrugged it off as a crush and smiled at the thought of how lovely the man looked. She let herself fall into a trance, thinking about him.

He was tall and strong, built like a warrior. His short, curly hair was begging to be twirled with her fingers, and his eyes. Oh she could look at his eyes for ages with no boredom in sight. His dimples were her favorite thing about him, though she had only met him once and for two seconds at that. What had happened anyway? Had she fallen asleep?

Speak of the devil; Klaus was sitting in the corner of the room on the floor, looking at Lailah intensely. The sketches were skillfully hidden because Klaus would not want to scare the girl, showing her the countless pictures he drew of her from birth up until now. He was silent, hoping for her to start conversation. He couldn't hear her thoughts or compel her, due to Elena putting vervain in her food. She had even given her the necklace. He had quietly been hoping that she wouldn't, so that Klaus could hear what she was thinking. He didn't want to compel Lailah, she was too valuable to use like that. She was perfection. She would come around anyway, all the Petrovas did. They were meant to be drawn to him, they were meant to be his. Yet, their Petrova fire always got in the way, too fierce and proud to claim him as theirs and to allow Klaus to claim them as his, unfortunately.

His eyes darkened at the sight of what she was wearing. Or there lack of. Caroline and Rebekah dressed her down so that she wasn't uncomfortable in the clothing she had been wearing before. That meant she was only wearing undergarments and a dress shirt, of Klaus's. His possessive side grinned widely at the thought tearing off _his _shirt that was on her and having his way with her. She probably wouldn't mind, the screams of terror could soon turn to screams of pleasure. He bit back a groan at the thought of her writhing beneath him, saying his name. Klaus discreetly adjusted himself in his jeans.

Lailah looked over at him and gulped, he had his lip caught between his teeth and had a far off look in his eyes, almost like bliss. She wondered if that was the face he made when he was satisfied, she wanted to know and see, maybe be the reason for it…

"Uhm," Lailah said, unsurely. "Hi."

Klaus smiled at the sound of her voice, her black waves were wild and uncontrollable as she tried to adjust them to do what she wanted. "Hello."

She finally gave up and put the mess all on to one side of her shoulder. "What happened?"

Klaus had to stop staring at the side of her exposed neck to answer, "You had fainted. It was most likely due to stress or being so overwhelmed by school."

Lailah nodded, though she knew it wasn't from stress. Maybe from how delectable his body looked or how she just wanted to bite his pouty lips until they were swollen and red. Even Klaus knew it wasn't from stress, the same thing had happened to him with Tatia. She had fainted at the sight of him, which flattered him, of course, but this time was different. She was different.

"Nik, stop staring at the girl, you're probably terrifying her," Rebekah chastised as she walked in with a tray of tea and snacks. Lailah jumped and Klaus rolled his eyes at his original sister, hiding his glee at the sight of Lailah's burning cheeks. He cleared his throat to reduce the tension as well as to fix his turned on, gravelly voice.

"I was trying to let her talk," he said smoothly, winking at Lailah. The blush got brighter and she bit her lip, as she always did when nervous or feeling shy.

"Well, get out," said Caroline, running in with some clothes. "We have to talk about girl things!"

Klaus growled low enough for Rebekah and Caroline's ears to hear, but not Lailah's and exited the room. But not without a, "See you soon, sweetheart. Hope you feel better."

Lailah let out a little squeak in response and looked up at the blond sisters who were staring down at her, smirking. Caroline started the questions. "So, how'd you like our brother?"

Lailah bit her lip, shyly. "He seems nice…"

Rebekah grinned, "Oh come on, you two were practically drooling at one another!"

"The sexual tension was enough to kill me," Caroline remarked. "You guys should date!"

Lailah shook her head, finally remembering Derik. "No, no, I have a boyfriend."

Caroline and Rebekah shook their heads at her, Rebekah protested, "But Nik is a _man_!"

"He could be your _man_friend!" Caroline joked.

Lailah giggled and then realized she had to get home. "What time is it?"

"About a quarter to ten," Caroline said, glancing over at the clock on the wall. "Why?"

"Grams is going to kill me if I don't leave now," Lailah said, with a grimace. "Whose shirt is this?"

Rebekah grinned proudly. "Nik's."

Lailah squealed in protest as well as thrill. No wonder she thought it was so comfortable, his scent had surrounded her and it made her a bit dizzy, in the good way. She changed her clothes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, and I'm sure I'll be able to spend the weekend here. Grams likes her alone time."

Caroline and Rebekah grinned.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

Lailah smiled and exited the room, only to peek her head back in to ask, "Whose room…?"

They both grinned like Cheshire cats again.

"Nik's."

Lailah only rolled her eyes and left for her house.

"Honey, you're back," smiled Elena as she gingerly sat down on the couch. "How were your friends?"

"Great," Lailah smiled. "They have a huge family!"

"Oh really?" Elena asked as she leaned her head back and mumbled, "How grand."

Lailah noticed her grandmother's drooping eyes and giggled. "Get to bed Grams, I'll clean up and take care of Klaus."

Elena smiled gratefully and walked up the stairs, calling out goodnight.

When Lailah finished up, she went to her bed and stared at the ceiling. The dream before had felt so real.

What if she had one again?

Would it feel as real this time?

What if she liked it as much as last time?


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Alaric would find someone not crazy and to love and Julie and Kevin would stop KILLING him! Oh, Matt would find himself someone human, Tyler and Caroline could be together because Klaus would fall for me or maybe share me with Kol. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have a dog named Klaus. :D REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY. Sorry it's becoming so late for updates but I'm not really as pumped unless I get reviews. They're not a MUST but still. *hint hint* ;) Remember, they're in the future, so movies that are fairly new to us are old to them! By the way, this is where she spends the weekend at the Mikaelson mansion. Don't worry by the way, Klaus isn't always fluffy and romance-y, he'll be the evil, psychotic hybrid we've grown to love soon!**

**Chapter Six – In Which the Doppelganger Gets a Date**

"Homecoming's in a month," Lailah smiled, settling down at the plum loveseat in Rebekah's (and not known to her, Stefan's as well) room. "You all already have dates?"

Rebekah was flipping through the channels of the TV, stopping on a classic movies channel. Caroline squealed and exclaimed, "The Vow! Oh, I love that movie!"

"Homecoming you say? Of course we do," said Rebekah, getting up off her California king sized bed and smirking as she looked through her closet. "I have Stefan, Caroline has Tyler. Kol and Jeremy are free, though Jeremy seems to be a bit curious about that girl… What was her name again?"

Caroline didn't move her eyes from the movie, "Channing Tatum… So hot."

"Caroline!" Rebekah snapped. Caroline jumped and looked at the two girls.

"Ohh, what?"

"That girl Jeremy has been flirting with. What is her name?"

"Oh! Her name is Bree," Caroline said a bit sadly. "Bree Bennett."

Caroline thought back to how much Bree reminded her of her old friend Bonnie. She and Jaime had settled down and had a few children once the Klaus problem had gone away. Caroline just wished Bonnie had kept her around as a friend instead of shunning her.

Lailah frowned. Everyone seemed to have a date. Except Lailah. Sure, she had a boyfriend but he wasn't one for dances. He didn't know how to dance, but Lailah sure did from all those practices and pageants for Ms. Mystic Falls.

"Derik isn't going to homecoming," Lailah said, with a sigh.

"What!" Rebekah exclaimed, she stopped looking through clothes in surprise and turned around with wide eyes. "That's stupid! You're in Homecoming court! You could be homecoming queen!"

"He should be there to cheer you on!" Caroline growled. She paused the TV for this conversation; it had to have been important.

"I'm not going to force him to come," Lailah said blushing. "It's his choice."

"Then who will your date be?" Rebekah said, exasperated, and she threw her arms up in frustration.

"No one?" Lailah muttered meekly, shrinking in the gaze of the two blonde Barbie vampires.

Caroline and Rebekah looked at each other, and then screeched "KOL!"

The brown haired charmer appeared quickly, curious as to why his sisters' annoying voices were uttering his name. "What?"

"Lailah doesn't have a date to homecoming," Rebekah said.

"She doesn't even care," Caroline whined.

"Are you not going with your boyfriend?" Kol questioned. Of course, they all knew she wasn't going to. He would be dead before then. The only thing keeping Klaus from ripping the human's head off right at that moment was his plan. Actually, that was the only thing keeping Klaus from doing anything really, such as taking Lailah to homecoming himself.

"He doesn't like those things," Lailah said shrugging. "I don't want to force him."

"Would he ever so slightly mind if I took you?" Kol said, flashing her a bright, eye squinting smile. Lailah's cheeks turned rosy and she ducked her head.

"Uhm, I guess not," she shrugged.

"Great, make sure to wear something sexy," he winked and left the room.

Lailah blushed more vibrantly; tonight's dinner would be awkward. But even so, Lailah, Caroline and Rebekah resumed their girlish acts of doing each other's nails and watching chick flicks until Esther called them to dinner.

"Our uncle is back," said Rebekah smiling as they entered the huge dining room. "You can call him Ric, we all do."

The new family member was easy to spot, as Lailah had already met Elijah and Finn, as well as Finn's wife Sage. Apparently they had reconnected a while back. Before they had been high school sweethearts, but then Finn had to go to college across the country, from what Lailah had heard. Nevertheless, they were a cute couple; Finn seemed lifeless without his fiery, red haired partner.

"Damon and Katherine won't be back until sometime next month," Caroline frowned, as she looked over her crowd of a family, all voices stopping when they saw Lailah.

Lailah wasn't used to being so noticed… Sure, she was in homecoming court and a bit popular but not like this. Not with piercing, familiar eyes staring at her instead of the appetizing steak in front of him.

Nik had constantly entered her dreams, with her still being Tatia and he still being Klaus in that strange old village her mind had made up. She wondered what was up with that. It wasn't like she had a crush on her uncle Klaus or her dog, either one of those would be fairly disgusting. And Tatia was just a named pulled out of her ass, it seemed like. She had no way to grasp where she had found that name in her subconscious.

"I hope you like the food," smiled Esther as she showed Lailah where she would sit, right at the head of the long table, with Nik and Kol on either side of her. As Esther took her own seat, she said, "Well, dig in children."

All eyes were on her as she took the first bite, though she was a bit uncomfortable, she just shrugged it off as them being polite enough to wait for the guest to take the first bite. Nik took his bite while still looking at Lailah; she could feel his eyes burning through the side of her head as Kol rested his hand upon hers on top of the table.

Klaus was irritated, very _very_ irritated. Kol, his defiant little brother, just loved to cause trouble. It seemed as though his siblings were planning to rile up their brother, just to agitate him. Even Elijah and Finn were in on the joke. Alaric was even choking back a chuckle. Klaus glared holes in the side of his lovely doppelganger's head. Of course, he couldn't blame her from reacting as she did but that didn't stop the little green monster perched in Klaus's mind to keep taunting him.

If only he didn't have to have Kol take her to homecoming. Sure, it wouldn't mean anything but that didn't make Kol any less eager to annoy Klaus about it. Though his siblings knew better than to make jokes on Klaus's expense, they would still do it just to the furious look on his face. Like right now.

"Mother," Rebekah said, with a smirk. "Did you hear?"

"Kol and Lailah are going to homecoming," Caroline squealed. "It's going to be so adorable! They both look good in red, or maybe a pink color. Green perhaps?"

"No," Rebekah snapped. "Stefan and I are wearing green. It goes great with both of our eyes and I already have an eye on the dress I'm going to wear."

"Girls," Esther said sternly. Esther wasn't surprised, but to keep up these acts she had to be. "What a lovely surprise. Congratulations you two."

The rest of dinner went on with the whole family looking amused, other than Klaus with his frustration and Lailah with her rosy cheeks. Lailah quickly left the dinner table, followed by the two Barbie vampires.

In Rebekah's room, they had quickly changed into pajamas. The girls laid on the bed and planned homecoming, they were all very excited. Rebekah had a laptop set on her stomach and she scrolled through pages and pages of dresses.

Caroline smiled at the thought of another homecoming, she loved parties and dresses and planning. It was some of her most favorite things in the world. "I am so going to have a pink dress," she gushed. "I look fantastic in pink. Tyler doesn't mind, he's whipped."

"Stefan's favorite color is green," Rebekah murmured. "He would never mind anything I do anyway." She thought back to the dates she had told him she wanted to go on, the weddings they had, the sex life she spiced up all the time. No, he wasn't minding when she dressed up like his maid, or when she barged in as a firefighter.

Lailah giggled at the girls and asked, "What color are Kol and I wearing?"

"Hmm. We'll see. I'm stuck between navy blue and red," Caroline stated.

"Jeremy and Bree will be wearing red as I've heard," Nik said, strolling into the bedroom. Lailah blushed and pulled the blanket over her a bit more, as her pajamas consisted of a white lace tank top and panties to match.

Klaus' eyes darkened. Did she realize the affect she had? No, of course she didn't. She was a Petrova doppelganger and they almost never realized that they were some of the sexiest and most alluring things on the planet, especially to Klaus. Some would say they were bred just for him. They were made just for him.

"Navy blue it is!" Rebekah remarked with finality and a smirk shot towards Klaus. He loved white on the Petrovas, but navy blue was a close second.

"Sister, may I have a word?" Klaus said, glowering at his beloved little sister. Rebekah smiled sweetly at Lailah and hopped off the bed, following her brother outside of the room.

"What the hell do you all think you're doing?" Klaus hissed menacingly as he grabbed Rebekah by the throat.

It was clear that Klaus did not like to be messed with.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Alaric would find someone not crazy and to love and Julie and Kevin would stop KILLING him! Oh, Matt would find himself someone human, Tyler and Caroline could be together because Klaus would fall for me or maybe share me with Kol. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY. Because I feel so bad about not updating for so long, I will be giving you guys two more! Even though this one is a bit short, it gives a little insight on Klaus and how stubborn he is about love. ;)**

**Chapter Seven – In Which the Hybrid is Stubborn**

"_Niklaus_," Elijah said sternly. "Put Rebekah down."

"Not until you all tell me what the _fuck_ the lot of you think you are doing," Klaus growled.

"Lailah will be very confused if she comes out to see you choking your sister," Finn said, bored of Klaus's petulant child like ways.

"Our plan will be ruined," Sage said, insisting Klaus put her down. Klaus slowly put down Rebekah as his nostrils flared with annoyance.

"Anyone want to tell me what this teasing is all for?" Klaus said, his mind reeling. They could all be planning to just kill him, they were all jealous of him…

"Before you jump to conclusion that we all hate you," Kol said, rolling his eyes, "We just like to see you like this, brother."

" 'Like this?' Like what? What I am acting like?" Klaus hissed, ready to rip out each one of their throats.

"A lovesick fool," Finn said, finally grinning at the sarcasm in his voice. That's what Klaus had once called him for loving Sage.

"Yes, you know," Elijah said, with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Your greatest weakness is in there, your _love_."

Klaus glared at his siblings, heatedly. Crossing his arms, he tried to calm down so that Lailah didn't hear him and his siblings. "_I do not love her_."

"Over a thousand years and you're still going to deny it?" Rebekah said, finally regaining her voice. "Stop being so stubborn, Nik."

"I don't!" Klaus said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "They are meant to love me. I am not meant to love them. I am meant to reproduce with them, to be the most powerful thing on Earth, I am-"

"Oh shut up, will you?" grunted Kol. "If I went in there right now, threw Caroline out, and fucked the daylights out of that Petrova girl, you wouldn't care?"

"Of course I would," Klaus said, growling at the thought. "But that is because she is mine."

"Because you love her," said Elijah, rubbing his temples at his brother's antics.

"No," Klaus said defensively, "Because she is meant to bear my children."

"Oh my goodness," Sage said, tugging on Finn's hand. "There is no use; he won't admit it anytime soon."

"He will," Esther said soothingly, walking into the room. "Niklaus, the day you realize that not everything is about you, you will see your love for that Petrova. She will remind you of the days before I made you all monster, before all the blood and lies and murders. The time of innocence and happiness, the time you all so gravely deserve once more."

"Mother," Klaus breathed, trying to get out of the reverie his mother had planted in his head. He was sure it would never happen. He may lust after the girl, he may want the girl to be his play thing, he will have her as his, but only because it is meant to be like that. "I will never love her."

"Why?" Esther questioned.

"Because I'm a monster," Klaus said, surely. "Monsters cannot love."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Alaric would find someone not crazy to love and Julie and Kevin would stop KILLING him! Oh, Matt would find himself someone human, Tyler and Caroline could be together because Klaus would fall for me or maybe share me with Kol. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY. Because I feel so bad about not updating for so long, here's the third one today! Pictures of the dresses will be up soon!**

**Chapter Eight – In Which They Go Shopping**

Elena Gilbert was a strong woman, a very strong woman, who went through so much emotional turmoil and still made it out alive. And she was there, lying in front of Stefan, unbeknownst to her of course. He was quietly watching through the windows of the Salvatore boarding house. After all this time and she still lived here, Stefan faintly smiled at the thought. A bittersweet one perhaps, but still a smile.

Stefan missed her. But she made the right choice and he did not blame her. She would've died at the hands of him and Damon; their strife would not have ended if she had chosen one or the other. She was right to settle down with Matt, to have a normal life, a human life. She wasn't meant to be a vampire. She was a soul that was meant to be never tainted. Of course, that all might have been questionable when she was in love with vampires, her two best friends were a vampire and a witch, her guardian was a vampire hunter, _and_ her blood was the special ingredient to making hybrids for the most dangerous Original in the world. And he still didn't blame her.

She never asked for this to happen to her. She never asked to be born like this. She certainly never asked for everyone she had ever loved to be snatched away from her so easily. Death was a cruel thing; he taunted and teased her, killing every one of her family members and friends one by one. But never her, not ever her, he was far too cruel to allow her such sweet escape.

But again, she had to stay alive. If not her, who would take care of Lailah? Who would've raised the next doppelganger? Who would've been there for all the nights she got scared and had to sleep with grandma? Or the first time she got her period? Or when her first boyfriend left her? Klaus certainly didn't understand these human things.

Stefan watched her slowly shut her book and put it on the nightstand. Lailah was spending the weekend with his family and so Elena was all alone in the house. He wanted to walk in and pour his heart out to her. How sorry he was about everything his coming to town had caused. The one question always in his mind was 'What would've happened if Elena and I had never met?'

The answer was simple, it had to have been, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Stefan," Klaus said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the baby vampire in front of him.

"Klaus," Stefan felt the need to explain himself. He loved Rebekah, of course he did, but Elena was…

"Ah, ah," the hybrid said, hushing him. When Klaus smiled, he flashed his dimples with pride. "Like I said before, _love like that never dies_. Get home soon, Rebekah is worried."

The hybrid disappeared to leave Stefan to his thoughts.

"Why the hell do I have to go with you all?" Klaus said, scrunching up his nose at his little sister. The thought of so many dresses, shoes, purses, make up… It was like all things Barbie exploded and made a "Barbieland" to which Rebekah and Caroline just had to go.

"Well, because I want you to," pouted Rebekah.

"You're the only one who can give us a ride," Caroline said, bluntly. "Now come on."

Klaus rolled his eyes but once he saw Lailah bouncing down the stairs, he immediately agreed. "Just let me get my keys."

Rebekah and Caroline smiled brightly at the hybrid and smirked at each other. Today it was time to make Lailah a bit jealous.

"Does this one make my ass look too big?" Rebekah asked, modeling in front of the mirror.

Lailah giggled as she sat crossed legged next to Nik, and Caroline sat on the other side. One hour in and the other girls still hadn't tried anything on. Rebekah was making a big fit about her dress.

"Shut up and just get one," Klaus groaned, his head falling back on the comfy couch they sat on.

Rebekah shot him an annoyed glance and smirked at Caroline. "Hey Care, remember when Nik had a crush on you?"

Caroline fell into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. 'I fancy you'!"

Lailah's eyebrows furrowed. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of Nik and Caroline. She was with Tyler… Why was she even thinking about this? She was with Derik.

"This was a while back, Klaus never noticed me and then suddenly, he starts drawing me with horses," Caroline snickered, while Klaus crossed his arms and glowered at the girls.

"_Shut up_," he ordered them, but they just kept laughing. "Shut up, you're getting to be very annoying. It was a small crush."

"A crazed infatuation," Rebekah remarked as she made her way back to the dressing room.

"It wasn't even that big a deal," Nik grumbled, almost as if to reassure Lailah.

Lailah gave a weak smile and shrank back in her seat a bit more.

Moments later, Rebekah came out and smiled. "I think I found the perfect dress!"

Klaus gave Lailah a smirk and winked that had enough power to make her panties drop. Good thing she was sitting down. "Your turn?"

"No, Caroline's turn," Caroline squealed as she jumped up and rushed towards the dresses.

"Oh great," Klaus groaned.

Seventeen dresses later, Caroline found her ideal dress and was satisfied. Klaus was impatient to see Lailah in some dresses. "Now Ms. Lailah's turn?" he asked.

Lailah smiled and got up, she was in a bit better mood to see Nik giving her more attention than Caroline up on the pedestal of the clothing store. "Navy blue?"

"Navy blue," Caroline and Rebekah cheered in unison, obviously in a fantastic mood.

Klaus was reassured as to why he liked Lailah. She picked the dress within ten minutes easily. But then she backtracked when she saw the price of the dress, her shoes and her jewelry.

"This dress is one hundred dollars, the shoes are fifty," Lailah said with eyes as wide as saucers. "No way. I'll get something off the internet."

"One hundred dollars?" Caroline scoffed. "The price of my dress and Rebekah's combined is over a thousand. _Only_ the dresses. We can pay for you."

Lailah's large almond eyes looked over at her. "Oh no, I cannot have you pay for me."

Nik came up behind her and she sensed him before she heard him. "I insist," he whispered in her ear as he handed Rebekah the credit card.

"Stop flirting and let's get out of here," Rebekah said, ruining Klaus's fun. He growled under his breath and followed them out to the car, bags in his arms.

"What are you doing here, babe?" Derik said, frustrated, as he walked up to Lailah. "I haven't seen you all week."

Lailah sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I was with my new friends."

"Friends huh?" Derik said, looking over at a very furious looking Klaus. He gave him a smirk and pulled Lailah in for a passionate kiss. She did not know what gotten into him.

"Derik, there are people around," she murmured, shyly as she tried to pull away. Rebekah and Caroline shot her a look as they sat down in the silver car. Klaus still waited for her, standing against the vehicle, listening in discreetly as they were about twenty feet away.

"So? You're my girlfriend," Derik said furiously. "I can do whatever the hell I want with you in public and in private."

Lailah bit her lip, nervously. He was degrading her. Not only did he do it in front of his friends, but now in front of hers too?

Klaus decided to step in. "Lailah, shall we go?"

"Who is he?" Derik questioned. "Are you fucking him?"

"N-" Lailah protested.

"Yes, and unless you would like to know how many countless times she's screamed my name in pleasure, I suggest you leave right now."

Both Lailah and Derik looked at the furious hybrid in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Alaric would find someone not crazy to love and Julie and Kevin would stop KILLING him! Oh, Matt would find himself someone human, Tyler and Caroline could be together because Klaus would fall for me or maybe share me with Kol. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY. :) I need suggestions on who Lailah should spend some quality time with, so send in reviews telling me! Thanks everyone for the comments, I am so glad people like it! But right now, I'm not happy with TVD. Really, killing off Alaric? It was inevitable, but still heartbreaking. Killing Klaus and putting him in Trevino's body is alright, but I'm glad it's temporary… Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter Nine – In Which the Psychotic Hybrid is Back **

"You little slut," Derik glowered at the shocked girl, making her look even tinier than normal. "You've been fucking this guy? You said you wanted to wait and here you are, fucking the Queen of England!"

Klaus' eyes turned yellow but he refrained from sucking the boy dry. However, that decision was being debated when Derik roughly grabbed Lailah by the arm. Klaus growled and grabbed Derik by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Lailah looked with eyes as wide as saucers; she had forgotten how tall Nik was.

"Holy shit Nik! Put him down, you shouldn't hurt him," Lailah said in a small voice, just wanting to go home to her grandmother.

"Put him down?" Klaus snarled at her, he would've reveled in the fear appearing in her eyes if it hadn't been Lailah.

"Yes, please, he's jus-"

"HE TRIED TO HURT YOU!" Klaus roared, still holding the quarterback by the throat.

"Put him down and let's just go home, Nik," Lailah said, calming down from the adrenaline that had spiked due to fear. "Please."

Klaus' eyes softened but he still wanted to tear the boy's throat out. He vowed that he would soon enough, but not now. Not with her right there. Klaus put him down and guided Lailah to the car with his hand at the small of her back.

"Fuck you both!" Derik yelled with a hoarse voice, still holding his bruised throat.

Klaus tensed, but Lailah stopped him from turning back. Quietly they settled into the car, Rebekah and Caroline didn't even have sarcastic comments and the whole ride home was silent. Lailah, Caroline, and Rebekah went into the loft to grab Lailah's things before she drove home.

"Thanks for the weekend you guys," Lailah said, biting her lip and looking down. "It's been really fun."

"Yes, it has," Rebekah said, sending her a real smile. "I'm sorry about today."

"We all are," Caroline chimed in. "Nik is beating himself up about it."

"He shouldn't," Lailah said, sadly. "You guys should talk to him."

"I think he'd only listen to a certain dark haired beauty," Kol said from the doorway, sending Lailah a wink. Caroline rolled her eyes and Rebekah hopped on her bed gracefully.

"Shut up, Kol," Lailah said, throwing a nearby pillow at him. He easily ducked the cushion and smirked.

"What are you being so shy about? I meant me," he chuckled, giving Lailah another wink before disappearing in the halls. "Sorry! Gotta go find Elijah!"

Lailah rolled her eyes; she was beginning to really love this family. "I got to get home. I'll talk to him soon okay?"

Caroline smiled and said, "I have to get to Tyler, he's probably missed me."

"Stefan too, the poor boy doesn't know what to do without me," Rebekah agreed, they all walked into the hallway to find the beloved boys.

Lailah rolled her eyes and said playfully, "Please, they're probably all stuck in a dark room playing Call of Duty 27."

"They are," Jeremy said, leaning on the side of the doorway of his room. "Lailah, how about I take you home?"

"Thanks Jer, but I'm going to taking my car," Lailah replied. This was a bit out of the ordinary. Out of all the siblings, Jeremy seemed to be the most distant with Lailah. He tended to avoid her if he could, so why would he want some time with her now?

"I can walk home, I need the exercise," he said, persistently.

"It's getting pretty late," Lailah disagreed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled. She was reminding him of Elena more and more every time they spoke. "I can manage, I'm a big boy. Now come on, I'll carry your bags."

Before Lailah could protest, Jeremy grabbed her things and was walking down the stairs.

"How come you seem to want to avoid me?" Lailah asked, three minutes in to the car ride. Jeremy was silent for a while until he sighed.

"You remind me of my sister. She died a while back…" Jeremy said, not completely lying. He also wanted to visit Elena and know where they lived so he could do just that.

The drive wasn't as awkward as Lailah had assumed it would be, Jeremy was nice, he seemed very genuinely sweet and acted as if they were long time friends. He was like a brother.

She slowly went into the driveway and looked over at Jeremy, "Well this is my stop."

"I'm happy we met you, E-Lailah," Jeremy said, almost slipping her grandmother's name. He gave a small smile in hopes she didn't notice. She didn't.

"I'm glad I met you all too, Jer," Lailah smiled right back. "I'm getting really attached to all of you."

Jeremy got out of the car and pretended to walk out of the driveway, only to be hiding behind one of the bushes as Lailah went inside and greeted the elderly Elena. Jeremy's eyes blurred with tears.

"Hey man, I miss her too," Alaric said, jumping out of one of the trees gracefully as ever.

"Should we talk to her? Tonight?" Jeremy asked, not exactly surprised Alaric was here too. They both had missed Elena and since they had all been a family, even for such a short time, they were anxious to reunite.

"Soon, when Klaus allows it," Alaric said, eyeing Elena's window, "soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Matt would find himself someone human and not crazy, and Klaus would fall for me. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, well, I'm a bit disheartened because of negative reviews… Honestly, should I continue this story? Well, here's the bonfire for school and guess who finds out Lailah's been hanging out with the "wrong crowd"?**

**Chapter Ten – In Which the Elder Doppelganger Finds Out**

Lailah sighed, looking into the mirror. Today was the bonfire and she was dreading it. Fire was not her friend and parties where Derik got drunk weren't either, which was every party they ever went to together. Her choice of clothing was a white top matched with a pair of white sandals and dark wash shorts; she'd chosen to leave her hair wavy, in a messy bun and opted for light, natural makeup.

The Addams Family (aka the Mikaelsons, Salvatores, and Lockwoods) was going to meet up with her, and she'd hope they brought Nik, but he had told them he had work. Lailah was a bit disappointed by that, but maybe then Derik wouldn't pick a fight with someone tonight. Who was she kidding? It was Derik, he always went finding fights.

"Grams, I'm leaving, I left some lasagna in the fridge!" Lailah shouted as she grabbed her keys and patted Klaus on the head from where he sat beside the door. He whimpered as she opened the door and she saw it to be Elijah, one of the older Mikaelsons.

"Hello again," he spoke in a silky voice, looking around the house. "May I come in?"

Lailah was confused as to why he was here, but she smiled anyway, moving out of the way for him to come in. Klaus whined a bit more and Elijah turned to look at him.

"Who might this be?" he asked curiously.

"Klaus, my black lab," Lailah explained, crouching down to rub the dog's tummy.

Elijah's eyes whipped down to her and he let out a small chuckle. "What an unusual name. Where did you come across it?"

"My uncle who gave me him," Lailah smiled, she hadn't heard from Uncle Klaus in a while though. "I thought I should honor him."

Elijah chuckled once more, the Petrova girls always seemed to put a smile on his face. "And honor him you shall."

"Lailah, honey," Elena said, walking in, "You're still he-Elijah?"

"Hello Miss Elena, we meet again," Elijah said, nodding his head towards the older doppelganger.

"What-What are you doing here?" Elena breathed, holding onto the couch for some support. They were going to stay away, they weren't going to come bother her for another year… Why were they here now? "I thought you all were out of town."

"Grams, how do you two know each other?" Lailah said, confused, still crouched next to the black lab.

"He-he's-"

"An old friend," Elijah answered. "Miss Elena and my mother used to be close friends, but now talk very little."

"Yes," Elena said, nodding. Maybe if she played along, Lailah wouldn't have to know about vampires, werewolves and all that jazz any sooner. "How do _you_ know them, honey?"

"Well, Caroline and Rebekah," Elena flinched unnoticeably to her granddaughter, "are my new friends. I spent the weekend there last week, they're the new friends I made." Lailah smiled at her grandmother. So maybe since Grams knew them already, she wouldn't mind her hanging out with such a huge group at such a fast rate.

"Have you met… the other siblings?" Elena gulped. If Lailah had met Klaus, it meant that she was going to leave a lot sooner than expected. Elena couldn't even believe this was happening. Why were they early? Couldn't they just wait one more year? Klaus was an impatient petulant child, Elena thought sourly.

Elijah answered that for Lailah. "Yes, she's met all of them. She's been getting along marvelously. Even Rebekah loves her."

"Rebekah's a sweetheart," Lailah frowned. Elijah and Elena shared a small, knowing smile even in these circumstances.

"Yes, but she can be a bit of a princess," Elijah explained. "But she's quite taken with you."

"Have you met the Lockwoods and Salvatores too?" Lailah asked curiously to her grandmother. "I just _love_ Jeremy, he's like my own little brother!"

Elena's eyes snapped up to her granddaughter's and her breath hitched… Jeremy? Was a vampire?

"Lailah, why don't you go on to the bonfire? Rebekah and Caroline were being impatient before they even left, muttering about how you shouldn't be late," Elijah said, a bit stiffer than before. "I have some catching up to do with your grandmother."

Lailah nodded and turned to open the door. "Remember, lasagna in the fridge!"

Elijah and Elena smiled at the younger doppelganger. Once the door was closed and they heard the engine start, they both were silent for a few seconds. But then Elena threw a vase at the Original, whose fast reflexes made him duck but still look at the angry woman in shock.

"What the hell, Elijah! We made a deal!"

**-HelpI'mAlive-**

"Lailah Marie," Caroline boomed as she spotted the olive skinned girl exiting her car. "What took you so long?"

"Your brother Elijah stopped by, he's catching up with my grandma," Lailah said, shrugging her shoulders. Rebekah and Caroline shared a discreet look. "Is he always so sophisticated and professional?"

"Maybe," Rebekah shrugged.

"I wonder if he wears those suits to bed," Lailah giggled.

"Maybe you'll find out," Rebekah said, winking. Lailah rolled her eyes, but laughed none the less. She really was curious as to if he always wore those suits. It's not like he didn't look fantastic in them, though. She wondered what Nik looked like in a suit. Yummy.

"_Lailah_," Caroline hissed, snapping Lailah out of her thoughts. "Nik is like, so totally head over heels in love with you!"

Rebekah nodded, with a frown. "He doesn't even want to get out of bed."

"He probably says your name in his sleep or something," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Knowing him, he's probably painting you or something. And wondering what countries you've been to."

"Why? Why would he do that?" Lailah said, confused.

"It's what he did with Caroline," Rebekah said, shaking her head at Caroline's antics. "But he's completely over her now, it was a small infatuation and Caroline didn't even like him back, so no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Lailah mumbled self consciously, as she wrapped her arms around herself and wondered how Caroline could refuse such a perfect angel.

Caroline snorted and thought back to 2012, where Klaus tried to sweep her off her feet. It didn't work then, wouldn't work now. Her love and loyalty remained with Tyler and always would.

"Oh look, there are our boys, drinking some beer! Come on, Bekah, let's going ruin their male bonding! Meet up with us later, Lailah, be sure to be at the mansion bright and early tomorrow! We have to get ready for homecoming!" Caroline spotted Stefan and Tyler sitting near the fire and dragged Rebekah by the arm.

Lailah sighed and walked into the clearing, hearing the music blasting and kids running around. Arms wrapped around her and she instantly knew it was Derik from the bottle of alcohol in hand.

"Hey babe," Derik said, giving Lailah a sloppy kiss. Lailah frowned at the alcohol in his breath. Derik frowned at her frown, she looked around for a spot to sit down with him, but he just wrapped his arms around her and mumbled, "Look at me, pay attention to me, baby."

Derik continued with his whining and Lailah sighed. "Der, it's pretty early to be drinking this heavy…"

"Who cares?" Derik said, as he stumbled with Lailah in her arms to a more secluded area of the clearing the bonfire was held at. They were close to the fire but not many were around anymore, either having sex, getting drunk, getting high or not even here yet because they wanted to be fashionably late. "It's not even school authorized, so it's not like I'll get in trouble. Let's have some _fun_."

Derik chuckled as pushed Lailah up against the hard bark of the tree, pressing wet kisses to her neck and trying to grind against her. Lailah was less than thrilled, she was in pain and whimpering. "Derik, Derik, stop. Please?"

Derik frowned and shook his head, "We've been waiting for a while, can't you just trust me?"

"N-Not here," Lailah said, stuttering. "Not against a tree in the woods."

"_Why_?" Derik whined.

"I suggest you get off of her, mate," a familiar accented voice called out called out from the shadows.

**-HelpI'mAlive-**

"Elena, I thought you were more level headed than this," Elijah tried to reason to the furious elder doppelganger who was muttering to herself. "Honestly."

"What do you expect, _Elijah_?" she spat out his name with such disgust. "I thought you were to leave us alone till she was eighteen."

"Well, Niklaus is a bit," Elijah hesitated.

"Cruel? Evil? Heartless?" Elena supplied, with a humorless laugh.

"Impatient," he deadpanned.

"Why is Jeremy still alive, Elijah?" Elena's voice softened, as she looked to the ground thinking of her little brother.

"Not just Jeremy," Elijah hesitated, but ended up sitting next to Elena on the loveseat. "Alaric too."

"Klaus took them both!" Elena shrieked, standing up and causing Elijah to wince slightly. "You monsters! All of you!"

"They had asked for it," Elijah said, in a detached voice. He'd gotten used to being called a monster, but hearing it from someone who looked so much like Tatia, like Katerina, from someone who had much of his respect. He sighed; maybe he was right not to get close to Lailah because Klaus would have her no matter what.

"But-But-" Elena whimpered, tears spilling over on her cheeks. She cursed herself for being so weak in front of the Original. "Jeremy didn't want to be any part of the supernatural. He hates them. Alaric was a vampire slayer!"

Elijah sighed and shook his head, putting a hand on Elena's shaking shoulder as he sobbed. God help him, he always fell for the Petrova women, just like everyone else did. "They didn't have any place to go. They were lost. Just like the rest of us are."

**-HelpI'mAlive-**

Kol came out of the shadows, glowering at the drunken mess in front of him that Lailah called her boyfriend. He shook his head at the scene and growled under his breath.

"Why? You don't even know her," Derik snarled, but let go of Lailah to turn and defend his "manhood" or whatever men wanted to call it.

"Yes, I do, actually," Kol said, smirking triumphantly. "She's my date to homecoming."

"What the hell?" Derik said, angrily, looking back to Lailah with furious written all over his face. "No, she's not."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she's going with me now," Derik said, haughtily. "Be ready at seven, babe." He forcefully grabbed Lailah's rear and sent a possessive smirk over to Kol. Grabbing Lailah's arm, Derik turned over to sneer, "See you later."

Lailah turned back and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as Derik dragged her away from Kol. Kol just shook his head and gave a small smile. Klaus would deal with him soon enough, especially after this disgusting human trying to defile Lailah in the woods.

Meanwhile, Derik was surrounded by people now, because he dragged them over to where a few of his friends were sitting around the bonfire, roasting some marshmellows and howling with laughter. Lailah was a bit relieved to be safer due to the amount of teenagers around. However, that relief was short lived as Derik brought them closer to the fire.

"D-D-Derik, please, s-stop, you-you know I h-hate fire," Lailah begged, whimpering.

"I know," Derik said, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just go home, babe? Get some rest for tomorrow?" He sent her a wink and she shivered from disgust. "See, you're even cold, you might get sick. Go home, I'll be alright."

He was eying the pretty blonde, Sarah Fell, who had just a little too much to drink. Lailah didn't really notice, or care. She just wanted to go home, lie in her bed, and eat some ice-cream. That's all she wanted.

She didn't get what she wanted though.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Alaric would find someone not crazy and to love and Julie and Kevin would stop KILLING him! Oh, Matt would find himself someone human, Tyler and Caroline could be together because Klaus would fall for me or maybe share me with Kol. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you, everyone who has been encouraging me! This is for all of you! Oooohhh, surprise, btw. Next chapter will show the actual homecoming and some realizations from Lailah!**

**Chapter Eleven – In Which it is Homecoming Night**

When Lailah got home, she figured Grams had went to bed and checked on the black lab that was still wondering the house. "Come on boy," she cooed. "Tonight, you can sleep with me. We'll have our own little sleepover, staying up and watching movies."

She trudged up the stairs with the dog in tow and peeled off her bonfire clothes, they reeked of smoke from burnt fire wood and roasted marshmallows; the basic campfire smell. She slipped on an old T shirt as well as some comfy shorts and settled down in her bed, patting the seat for her precious dog to sit next to her.

She did not notice the hybrid in the trees admiring her. Even in dirty old clothes, she looked like an angel. She especially did in those white sheets, petting a dog named after him. Klaus chuckled to himself quietly as he watched, in awe, the beautiful girl who was soon going to be falling asleep in his arms.

He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, and to get rid of that stupid boy who tried touching her. Human boys didn't know she was only meant for Klaus. All the doppelgangers were. He was nice to let Damon be off with Katherine, only because he couldn't deal with Katerina's annoying, manipulative ways.

Lailah glowered at the burnt dress on Rebekah's bed. Two hundred dollars, wasted, all because of stupid Derik. She had had it with him. Tonight, she was ending it with him once and for all. Caroline came over after getting her makeup done and a frown was marred on her pretty face, looking at the angry doppelganger.

"It's a dress," Rebekah murmured, trying to make her feel better from the mirror in front of her where she was doing her own makeup. "You can use one of Katherine's old ones; she is about your size."

"I loved this one though," Lailah said sourly as she played with the ends of her robe. Rebekah, Caroline and her all were wearing robes, actually. Getting ready to tear her hair out, Lailah begged, "He had spill brandy on it, he just had to come see me in the morning and ruin it!" Lailah sighed, running a hand over her fresh face. "Please just distract me, do my hair, my makeup, something."

Rebekah rushed over, making Lailah sit down at the vanity and close her eyes. "What do you want me to do with your hair and makeup?"

"Uhm," Lailah bit her lip trying to think. "Surprise me!"

"Wrong move," Caroline cackled as she and Rebekah went to work on the unsuspecting doppelganger.

Thirty minutes later, Lailah was in her white lace bra and panties, her hair all curled and her face all dolled up, looking for Katherine and Damon's room down the hall. She'd never been in there, but the blonde Barbies convinced her she'd be fine if she hurried. She rushed down the hall, turning back when she heard a noise. She sighed, it was probably just her imagination. She shook her head as if to clear the thoughts and proceeded to run, only to bump into a wall, or actually, Klaus.

The hybrid's eyes widened in shock, this must've been Caroline and Rebekah's doing. He reached his hand down to help her up, "Are you okay, lovely?"

_Damn his accent_, Lailah swooned in her head, she bit her lip and nodded, being extra shy as she had less clothing on than normal. They hadn't talked since last week and now this was the circumstances of how they conversate? Fate, how cruel it was. "I, uhm, yeah, I am. I-I need.. Katherine's… My… dress."

"Katherine and Damon's room is right there," he pointed to the right, giving her a devilish smirk. She took a deep breath and nodded, going into the room he pointed cautiously, as she was embarrassed to be caught half naked when he called, "By the way, just to take into your consideration…I love red on you!"

She turned to look at him and he only winked, before disappearing into his room.

_Damn you, Nik_, Lailah thought as her insides turned to mush. _You and your sexy accent and curly golden hair and boyish dimples…_

She'd taken his words into thought, he loved white on her, and so white she would wear. The dress looked like it would be a perfect fit; she was beginning to wonder when she would meet the rest of the family, though she was already having trouble keeping up with all the siblings. She didn't know how Esther did it. Lailah shook her head as she fixed the misplaced curls and glanced over at Rebekah in front of her who was beaming with pride.

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah asked, a big grin placed on her face. She frowned when Lailah shot her a confused look. "You're homecoming queen, hon!"

"I could care less," Lailah admitted, shimmying into her dress and sighing. "I just wish Derik hadn't ruined my day."

"I can fix that, sweets," Kol said from the doorway, a usual devilish smirk placed upon his boyish features. Rebekah smiled when she saw Stefan standing behind her brother and followed over to his side, leaving Kol and Lailah. "Need help?" Lailah blushed as he sent her a wink and nodded, turning over to allow him to zip her up.

He took his sweet time, lazily drawing unknown patterns on the golden brown skin of her back. The raven haired girl bit her lip as Kol's hands went down to her lower back to finally start zipping her dress up. A throat cleared and both Kol and Lailah looked up, startled.

Seeing as it was his two brothers, Klaus and Elijah, Kol's smirk reappeared, even bigger if possible. He dropped a rebellious kiss on the doppelganger's shoulder and said, "Hello, brothers."

It was a glaring contest between Kol and Klaus. Elijah was looking at the beauty in front of him in awe. She looked so much like Tatia, but she was her own person, she had her own personality. Elijah spoke after a few moments, "You look lovely, Miss Lailah."

"Thank you." Her blush was more prominent than ever as three sets of eyes, two pairs of liquid brown and one hazel blue-green, put her under scrutiny. Klaus was actually growling under his breath, unbeknownst to the girl in front of him. It was almost like daring them to cross him and try for her. They should've known better than to have tried to even spend quality time with her.

"You look enchanting," Klaus whispered, eying her curves, he was a sucker for those and those hips were _meant_ to bare his children. "Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful."

Kol saw his brother eying his date and decided it was time to ruffle his feathers so Kol wrapped an arm around Lailah's waist and whispered, "I am so happy you're my date tonight, you will be the envy of everyone."

Klaus crossed his arms and huffed, looking at Kol, pointedly, "A word, brother." There was no room for discussion, no suggestion in his tone, he had ordered Kol to speak in the hallway with him.

Lailah and Elijah were left in the room, the silence was deafening. Elijah decided to sit down gracefully on the seat next to the door. Lailah looked at him curiously as he said, "You remind me of someone I used to know. Actually, quite a few someones."

"Oh really?" Lailah inquired, her eyebrows furrowed. "Like who?"

"Your grandmother for one," Elijah smiled. "She's a very nice woman, very strong too."

Lailah nodded, smiling bitter sweetly. "She's my hero, but everyone compares me to her. I'm not Elena Donovan. I'm Lailah Marie Lafferty."

"That is where you remind me of Katerina," Elijah murmured.

"Katerina?" Lailah asked, "Who is that?"

"Katherine," Elijah corrected himself. "Katherine, Damon's wife. She's a firecracker, very independent; she can be a bit manipulative though."

Lailah frowned. "Am I manipulative?"

"Of course no-" Elijah was cut off by the sound of glass shattering.

Lailah jumped and looked wide eyed at Elijah. "Is everything alright out there?" she called.

"Oh yeah!" Klaus grunted, "Everything is fine! I'll be there in a minute!"

Lailah looked over at Elijah, looking for answers. "Nik is very… Taken with you."

"Oh?" Lailah cocked her head to the side.

"But I think it's an infatuation," Elijah admitted, hushed. "You remind him of a girl we both fought over, Tatia."

Lailah twisted her mouth unhappily. She didn't even want to ask about this Tatia girl. "Do I remind everyone of someone else? Am I not my own person?" Elijah opened his mouth to answer but was once again cut off by his reckless brother.

"Of course you are, love. Elijah, mother wishes to speak with you," Nik said, heaving a sigh as plopped onto the bed gracefully, Elijah nodded and sent a small, reassuring smile to Lailah. "Now, since Kol is busy and will not be able to attend tonight…" His changing eyes pierced into her almond shaped, dark brown ones. "Would you allow me to escort the lovely homecoming queen?"

**-HelpI'mAlive-**

Esther sighed, looking at Kol's grey body. The actions of her son were reckless and impulsive, but it seemed as though he always had a plan for them and the actions always worked for him. Maybe it was luck.

The house was silent, Finn and Sage were in their room and all the others had gone to homecoming dance. Elijah arrived down the stairs, seeing his mother's distraught face and the 'dead' body of Kol. Klaus would undagger him when homecoming was over, but his childishness was getting the best of him.

"What is wrong with Niklaus, mother?"

"That is not what I wish to speak about, dear son," Esther said, gravely, looking at the grimoire in front of her. "I have found something out. Something we didn't know a thousand years ago."

"And what is that, mother?"

"It seems that our Tatia was not human. And nor was Katerina or Elena Gilbert. Lailah is not either. The curse put upon the Petrova doppelganger, son, is that each is a succubus."


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Alaric would find someone not crazy and to love and Julie and Kevin would stop KILLING him! Oh, Matt would find himself someone human, Tyler and Caroline could be together because Klaus would fall for me or maybe share me with Kol. ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites to this story :) I've been thinking… This may be a Lailah harem… Though, the main couple will be Klaus/Lailah, of course. :) Tell me what you guys think! I'll be making a few new stories soon, parings are strictly Klaus and Elena, but maybe a Klaus and Bonnie story will pop up.**

**Chapter Twelve – In Which Homecoming Queen is not Human **

Nik cleaned up nicely. He wore grey dress pants, a white dress shirt and a grey vest with a grey bow tie to match the grey sash around the waist of Lailah's white dress. She was sure he looked, well, sexy. He was confident, smooth, and suave. She just hoped she didn't see Derik while she was with him.

Lailah was nervous, with Nik on her arm and her being crowned homecoming queen tonight, she was sure she was going to vomit Esther's wonderful meal. He placed a hand on her dress clad lower back and sent her a small smirk when they got into the high school gym. The music was pounding and people were around dancing to the latest hits.

"Lailah, you look gorgeous!" cooed some girl from her Anatomy class, giving her a hug like she was an old friend.

"Thanks," Lailah gave a hesitant smile to the blonde and looked over to her right, where Klaus was glaring into the distance. The blonde walked off after realizing they didn't have much to talk about. Klaus was searching for something, and apparently found it, saying, "Look, love, there are Bekah and Stefan."

"Oh," Lailah smiled, nervously. "Let's go say hi."

Rebekah spotted them before they even got there, rambling about how amazing Lailah looked because of her flawless make up and hair skills. Klaus rolled his eyes and whispered in Lailah's ear, "You don't need to do anything; you could show up in a sheet with no makeup and hair done. People would still think you're heart-stoppingly gorgeous."

Lailah blushed as Nik whispered those words as he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. Stefan stared at the darker haired doppelganger.

"You look gorgeous," Stefan smiled, though his heart stirring was stirring with sadness as he thought of how much she looked like Elena. But she was flawless; she was so different, yet so alike to Elena. She was even a bit like Katherine… She was like everyone.

"Thank you, Stefan," Lailah said, blushing. Klaus looked intensely between the two. Everyone seemed to be attracted to Lailah and it was starting to really rile him up. Something was up and he was going to find out what.

Klaus made eye contact with Stefan and made an indication saying, "We need to talk" without words. Rebekah looked curiously over at the two and then cleared her throat.

"Well, you boys don't seem to be the gentlemen I thought you were," Rebekah joked, "Get us some punch while we go to the bathroom." The Original dragged Lailah towards the nearest bathroom without a second glance.

Luckily, in the bathroom was Caroline, reapplying her mascara. She grinned when she saw the two of them rushing in. "You came with Nik."

"Y-Yes," Lailah said, biting her lip, she looked down hesitantly. "I hope Kol won't mind, Nik told me he was too busy to even come."

"Kol won't mind at all!" Rebekah gushed, "We all want you and Nik together."

"But, how old is he again?" Lailah frowned. He didn't _look_ old, but then again, he was done with college whereas she hadn't even started…

"He's-"

"Lailah, come on out!" The girl from before, from her Anatomy class said, rushing into the bathroom. "They're going to crown homecoming queen and king."

"You go ahead, Lailah," Caroline said, eying Rebekah. "We'll be out in a moment."

Lailah nodded towards them, and then scurried off to get on stage.

"She needs to know," Rebekah said, lowly to Caroline. "Something is different about her though…"

"Why?" Caroline asked, worry evident in her tone. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Rebekah said, looking into the mirror. "Is anyone in here?"

Caroline shook her head, "I checked before I came in."

"She's exactly like Tatia," Rebekah whispered. "And I mean _exactly_, right down to the long black waves and lip biting and everything."

**-HelpI'mAlive-**

"Homecoming queen and homecoming king are," Principal Stayton boomed through the microphone. "Lailah Lafferty and Joseph McGuire!"

Klaus smiled at Lailah, trying to assure her that she didn't need to be nervous. "Go on, love, I'll be here waiting for you."

Lailah blinked, it seemed like déjà vu. When had he ever told her that before? She shook her head and she walked up to the stage, disoriented. She knew she was going to be homecoming queen, but it was still…strange.

The rest of the night was a blur with everyone congratulating her, Klaus even pecked her cheek! _Good job, love, you look beautiful_, he said, but she couldn't quite remember as she was focusing on the tingling cheek of hers. At the end of the night, Lailah was ready to go home and Klaus was all the more ready to drive her there.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick," Lailah stuttered after a dazzling stare from Klaus. He loved that he had this influence on her. "I'll meet you outside."

"Of course, sweetheart," Klaus smiled and went in the other direction. She couldn't help but stare at that ass. What a marvelous ass it was. Once that marvelous ass disappeared into the crowd, she hurried into the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, she looked into the mirror. Lailah observed her face; button nose, rosy cheeks, plump lips, almond eyes. She wasn't too bad looking. Maybe Nik did like her. Maybe they could be something… If only she could kiss his pouty pink lips… _Wait!_ She had to break up with Derik before she could even think about Nik's…luscious petal lips. She felt a shiver course through her body as she thought of him taking charge with her against his car.

But then a thought crossed her mind… Didn't he and Elijah have a fight over a girl, Tatia? Was that the same girl from Lailah's dream? How'd she get that name before she had ever heard of this girl? Lailah's mind was spinning with confusion as she gripped the counter of the sink and felt her eyes fluttering closed. She heard her name before her world faded.

_Tatia._

_Katerina._

_Elena._

_Lailah. _

_It's like a dream, except… Lailah feels like the person. It's almost like a memory. What's going on? What is she doing here? In this dark cave?_

_Suddenly, Lailah feels like she's being tickled and starts giggling as the man hovering above her nips playfully at her neck. Lailah tries to force her eyes open to see who the man is but she has no control over this body. It feels as if it is indeed only a memory. _

"_So, are you still not answering?" he murmured against her collarbone, dropping a small kiss there. She shook her head, adamantly, with a small smirk. "No? Well if that's what you wish…"_

_He proceeded to tickle her abdomen and press more kisses just under her ear. The girl laughs wholeheartedly. "Niklaus, I promise I'll marry you!" she finally gets out, kicking her legs to try to stop Niklaus from tickling her. "Stop, stop! I beg you!"_

"_Good," he said finally, still laying on the cave ground with her below him. Suddenly she flips him over to his back while she straddles him._

"_Hmm," She hums. Lailah would blush if she was in control of this body. "Is this any way to treat the mother of your child?"_

_Niklaus' eyes widened, "Child? You are…?" She nodded enthusiastically. His face twisted bitterly. "Is it not Elijah's?"_

"_Elijah is too much of a gentleman," she murmured. "I've only bed you, Niko."_

_He brought her down for a searing kiss and laughed breathlessly when pulling away. "This means we can have our perfect family! We must tell Bekah!"_

"_I know, but right now," she purred as her eyes twinkled with mischief, "I want to spend time with my would-be husband." _

The scene quickly changed and Lailah felt like she'd been taken out of one body to be put in another…

"_Katerina!" a voice called in the distance._

**-HelpI'm Alive-**

"She will remember once she has awoken," Esther said gravely at the girl lying on the couch. "She cannot be startled, she will remember everything… There's a chance she may even know Katherine's or even Elena's memories. They are all linked by blood and soul."

"If she's a succubus," Elijah wondered out, "How did we not find out before?"

"I did not realize that there is a possibility for the Petrovas to be anything but human," Esther said, a frown twisting her mouth. "It's not prominent. It was a curse, placed upon them before even our time. The story tells-"

"I do not care if she is," Klaus growled. "But what does this mean for her and I?"

"Nothing wrong, I would say. Everyone may feel a pull towards her but we all know the Petrovas are meant for you. She does have a certain way of getting what she wants. Everyone succumbs to her." Esther sighed, as Klaus knowingly scoffed.

"She gets whatever she wants basically, I already know all that, yeah, yeah," Klaus rushed, as he sat uncharacteristically on the floor next to Lailah. Will it interfere with the bloodline? The relationship?"

Esther sighed, eying the stirring girl. "We'll just have to wait and see. I think she is awakening."


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Alaric would find someone not crazy and to love and Julie and Kevin would stop KILLING him! Oh, Matt would find himself someone human, Tyler and Caroline could be together because Klaus would fall for me or maybe share me with Kol. ;)**

**Author's Note: Just for the record, it's not REALLY a harem, I guess I had a different definition and let me tell you, it is not going to be everyone and Lailah at all. It's just more problems for the hybrid and his little doppelganger to face. :) Okay guys, it's a bit angsty in this chapter. Bear with me! Short but needed!**

**Chapter Thirteen –Angry Doppelganger**

"I just want to go home."

The words rang out clear into the silent room. The tears streaming down Lailah's face were enough reason to let her go, but they all needed to talk. Or maybe, maybe she only needed one person to explain this all to her. How she was part of a line of look-a-likes who were meant to mate with the most powerful being on the universe. (But don't tell him so, he would be even more cocky. As if anyone needed that.)

So when Esther hesitated, Klaus stormed in with a bottle in hand and glaring stakes at every vampire in the room. His lip curled to snarl, "Get out," but many left without him even having to open his mouth. Well, that brought his mood up a bit. It went back to the negatives when he saw Lailah's tear stricken face. He turned to his mother and Elijah, the only ones left in the room beside Lailah.

"What did you do?" he hissed, not even caring that Lailah was whimpering in _Elijah's_ arms, not his, Elijah.

"She woke," Elijah said, slowly, as if still trying to understand in his own head. "She remembers everything."

Lailah was so far terrified she didn't even care that they were talking as if she wasn't in the room. Well, maybe she wasn't, maybe Tatia would take her over or maybe she was just too lost in her thoughts to even be mentally present in the room. She just whimpered, moved a bit away from Elijah and whispered, "_Niko_."

Stormy eyes met chocolate brown. "Leave us." His tone left no room for discussion and though Elijah was hesitant on leaving Lailah in the company of a very volatile hybrid, he knew in the back of his mind that Klaus would kill anyone before he would hurt Lailah.

A few silent moments passed, though they must have felt like years to both. And though years most likely seemed like nothing to a millennia old hybrid, when it came to doppelgangers, everything was different.

"You're not my Niko," Lailah whispered, her glossy eyes were filled with centuries of pain. "What are you?"

The world stood still. His eyes met hers, they both looked as old as they felt.

"I'm Niklaus," he said, pain laced in his voice. "And you're my doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?" murmured a far off Lailah, but at that moment her expression reminded him too much of Tatia. Her voice was not puzzled, it was more as if she was tasting the way the word was in her mouth.

He hesitated. "Your grandmother looks more like you than you think."

"Yes." There was no confusion in her tone, only a grave tone that seemed so strange coming from an eighteen year old girl.

"She was the second doppelganger."

Her throat hitched, but she had known anyway. It was only strange to hear it outside of her head.

"Katerina is still alive as well." Klaus muttered, pouring himself some more alcohol. "She was the first one, I had found her in the 1400s."

"And the original?" her voice was barely a whispered as she looked far off, not looking at Klaus but over his shoulder.

"She was during my time."

"And your time would be…"

"Tenth century."

Her eyes closed. "What _are_ you all?"

"They are all vampires, with the exception of Tyler," Klaus saw her flinch as he said the word. "As well as me."

"What are _you_?" her voice was shaking, she was in fetal position on the couch. Klaus felt terrible as he ran a hand over his face.

"I am Niklaus," he said as he did before. He didn't see the vase hurling it's way to his face until the last minute, successfully ducking.

"WHAT ARE YOU, _REALLY_?" her breathing was hard and ragged, but her eyes were filled with determination. "You are not my Niko, we both know that."

The Petrova fire.

"I'm a hybrid," he said, lowly, glaring at the shattered vase on the floor. "Both werewolf and vampire."

"Show me." Lailah had a death wish, but considering what she had just found out, he didn't blame her. "How did you even get that way? How did any of you?"

"No, you would hate me," he said, his voice as broken as the vase.

She threw her head back for a humorless laugh. "Don't even start."

He sent her a murderous look and pinched the bridge of his nose before calling out. "Katerina!"

Lailah stood up, giving Klaus the side eye. As someone came down from the stairs, Lailah felt odd. She looked over at the exasperated Klaus again, rolling her eyes. It couldn't be that bad to meet her.

She was wrong. It was pretty damn bad.

**-HelpI'mAlive-**

Lailah was surprised they had even allowed her to go home. She had figured she would be stuck there, like Beauty and the Beast. But then again, that family was full of surprises and she just needed to talk to her grandmother.

"Grams?" she asked, her voice quaking as she entered the living room. Their eyes met and a hardened look set upon Lailah's face. She knew she had to talk to her grandmother but right now she was angry. So very angry. So she decided to get a little bitchy.

"I met a new friend today. Her name was Katherine."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters! If I did, Elena would just choose Damon, Rebekah and Stefan would just finally be together, Elijah would find Katherine and love her forever, Alaric would find someone not crazy and to love and Julie and Kevin would stop KILLING him! Oh, Matt would find himself someone human, Tyler and Caroline could be together because Klaus would fall for me or maybe share me with Kol. ;)**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I would like more reviews though. I appreciate all the alerts, favorites, and such though as well. :) I changed the fact that he needs to be invited in, hope you all don't mind!**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Doppelganger & the New Deal**

"Elena, we meet again," Klaus greeted from the doorway of the house. He looked up the stairs of the house and smirked before calling, "Lailah! Come down, we must get this settled!"

Elena glared at the man, how cruel was he really? Didn't he take enough? He already cheated the deal. Which reminded her…

"Deal's off, Klaus," she hissed, about to slam the door when his hand gripped the frame and he put his foot into the doorway. He gave a little smirk and shrugged his leather jacket off as she continued, "You said you would leave her alone till it was time!"

"Oh darling, you couldn't have possibly expected me to wait eighteen years," he said rolling his eyes. "Time may mean nothing to a vampire, but when you're in need of something, when you're waiting for anything; time seems longer than a millennium. Trust me, I would know."

He winked as Elena gritted her teeth, "Don't ever utter the words 'trust me' ever again."

"Seems I hit a sore spot, eh?" Klaus chuckled.

"Niko."

The name was breathed in a familiarly fond tone, as if she was not Lailah but someone a thousand years older. And in some ways, that was true.

"Oh, I thought I wasn't your Niko, love," Klaus quipped nonchalantly. "Or was that just a heat of the moment thing and you've come down to apologize and take it all back?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Lailah hissed.

Naturally, if anyone else had said a word out of term in from of the hybrid he would tear their face off and use it as doormat. But of course, it was Lailah, and the doppelgangers were always an exception to his rules.

Klaus merely raised his eyebrows in surprise before whistling. Moments later, a large black lab came trotting towards him, nuzzling into his leg.

"That's weird," Elena said with furrowed eyebrows. "He hates strangers."

"I'm no stranger to little Klaus," winked the hybrid as he bent down to scratch the dog behind his ear.

"Grams. I suggest you go out," Lailah said, not even looking her grandmother in the eye. After finding out everything, she was still trying to come to terms with it all. She was still trying to fathom why her grandmother would do all this to her. It pained her to see that someone she had always looked up to had a moment of weakness. The ramifications of that moment were right in front of her, to this day.

Elena felt horrible, but she did not want to make the teen even more uncomfortable and distraught so she quickly left. But not without sending a glare to Klaus that showed she was seriously considering punching him in the face, even if she was an elder woman and he was an untouchable hybrid.

"Why don't you sit down, sweetheart?" Klaus said, his eyes going the slightest bit tender as he saw how shaken his doppelganger was. "I can make you some hot chocolate."

"How did you know I drink that?" She mumbled as she trudged over to the couch with Klaus, the dog, on her heel.

Klaus, the hybrid, cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Doesn't everyone?" he said before exiting the living room. Lailah only furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she pet a sleepy Klaus. Dog, of course, not hybrid; she'd rather be dead than touch him ever again.

Minutes passed before anyone spoke, Klaus eyed his doppelganger and took an unnecessarily deep breath. "My deal is you come with me, live in our home, bear my children and be the most powerful woman in the world. You'd have everything you'd ever dreamed of."

The lamp she threw narrowly missed him.


End file.
